


A Clenched Fist

by TheRisingSun777



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anger, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Corruption, Death, Evil, Fantasy, Fear, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Lightning (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hatred, Major Original Character(s), Melancholy, Mind Control, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey, Original Character(s), Pain, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Trauma, Science Fiction, Sith Lords (Star Wars), Sith Rule of Two (Star Wars), Space Battles, Survival Horror, The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), The Force, Trauma, Violence, force fear, force insanity, force jump, morally neutral characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSun777/pseuds/TheRisingSun777
Summary: When Corr is abducted from his home planet, he can't believe it. Sooner rather than later, he is abruptly forced into the world of the Sith and Jedi. Within his training, and his own personal wars, he is forced to make quick decisions in order to survive. How long will he be able to last in a world that seems hellbent on destroying him?
Kudos: 2





	1. In The Midst Of Things

At first he thought it was a joke.

When the man with red eyes took me from my home, he was almost certain that it was a joke. he had heard stories, read a few, sure, but they couldn't possibly exist. The Jedi, the Sith, they were just myths, these figures with power unlike any other, who fought in wars on distant planets. But they never really existed...There was no way that they existed.

"I was once like you," The man says, as they move through a thriving plaza, "So unknowing...Perhaps that too, is why I chose you,"

He can't help but ask, "Chose me?"

The man turns his head to look at me, "Yes,"

They walk on in silence, until finally, what Corr had been begging for. A couple of the men holding plasma rifles notice them. They come walking up with their helmets screwed on.

"I.D and registration please," The first man says, his voice sounding like it's coming from a walkie talkie or a radio.

The man grabs something from his wallet, and shows it to the man. He nods, and walks towards the next person. Corr notice then, that there's a line behind us. We walk through a set of doors, and into an open foyer, just outside of the gallery/plaza we'd been in before. There are ships sitting in different landing stations, some whirring up, and flying into the air. He stares out at all of the ships in a half-awe, just barely managing to replace the trepidation rippling through his veins. He's never really been in the Bay before, or any of the several areas where the ships come to dock. In-fact, he isn't even sure if he's seen a proper space ship before.

They walked to one of the larger ships, that seemed to have polished white metal on the outside, with a humming engine near the end. Corr briefly considered launching himself into the engine, and getting everything over with. He didn't know what the man wanted with him, but maybe, maybe, if he ended up in there, he wouldn't have to deal with whatever happened next. His chance came and went, as the door to the ship slowly descended, and the stairs slowly ascended into view. The man walked up in-front of him, and turned around, waiting.

He could've ran at that moment. He couldn't understand why he didn't. Maybe it was a feeling of futility, maybe the thought of seeing the stars was more enticing. His first foot hit the stairs, a metallic clang rang out. 

Just as he was about to ascend further, a yelling came from the other side of the Bay.

"It's him! He's one of the Sith Lords!"

"Kid...Hurry," The man above him said.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, did a red plasma bolt slammed into the slam into the side of the ship. Corr didn't have the right amount of time to think, and the only thing that ran through his mind was the word Danger. He ran up the ship, and watched as it slammed back up into the side beside him. The man with red eyes was already moving, running into another room. He felt the ship jolt, causing him to collapse onto his back. 

For just one moment, there was a feeling of weightlessness, than his entire body shot backwards, slamming into a wall. The world turned dark as soon as he felt his spine connect with the edge of metal.

-

"Why am I here?" I asked, perhaps after a day, or maybe even just a few hours.

The man regarded me, as hit a couple of controls on his ships terminal, "Why would someone with red eyes pick up a child?" He asked instead of answering.

"I don't know..." But I could guess, "Umm, am I," It was something that I really didn't want to believe, when I looked at him, "Am I like you?"

"Like me? No. Similar, yes," The man replied, "You are sensitive to the force,"

"Sensitive, to the force," He'd read of the terminology used, "But, I don't have the force...I mean, I'm not a user of it,"

"Yes, you are," The man replies matter-of-factly, "Have you ever had premonitions? Perhaps done something you wouldn't call 'normal' in a relative sense?" Before I can answer, "From what I can sense of you, you are powerful in the force. If you doubt my judgement like that again, I will not hesitate to show you why you will be calling me your master from now on,"

He almost asked in a questioning tone, but swallowed it, "Okay,"

"Good," The man replies.

"So...Where are we going?" 

"A planet made of crystals, and then a couple of other stops,"

-

The man marched ahead of him, as they entered a gigantic, crystal cave. Around every corner sat thousands of crystals, made up of a one, glaringly white color. They walked forwards, and the man looked around at all of the crystals.

"I think this will serve as your first exercise," The man said.

"My first exercise..." The boy trailed off, looking at the crystals, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Use the force to choose the crystal that belongs to you,"

"Choose the crystal that belongs to me..." He had no idea how he was supposed to do that, so he asked, "H-how-"

"Close your eyes, meditate, lift your arm up and point, think for a second about the nature of relative importance of a person, whatever you think you should do,"

That was not helping. The boy looked around the endless room of crystals, but didn't feel anything. There was no pull, no anchor in a specific direction. It was then, that he realized this might be a test. The man was in a corner, moving a finger around one of the particular crystals. This crystal looked different for some reason, changed in some specific aspect. Looking at the crystal bothered his eyes, making them twitch just slightly as he looked at it.

"I choose that one," He said, pointing at the crystal that his 'master', was toying with.

The man laughed, a dull, almost monotone sound, "Ah, I see you can _feel_ this one. Sadly, you cannot take it. Every Sith must corrupt their own crystal. I will be corrupting this one for later usage of my own,"

"Corrupt?"

"Choose a crystal," The man's tone was dangerous now, "I wish to leave this damned place as quickly as possible,"

The boy was hardly able to keep up with the switches in tone that this man brought. At one moment, he seemed almost light, relaxed, and in another, he was terse, commanding. Looking around, he grabbed one of the random stones, and wrenched it from the stone in which it seemed to lay. Part of the and stone fell away with the crystal, but he had one chosen. It turned a faint shade of green when he looked into it, and for just a moment, he thought he could see something, some glimmer of a vision beyond his reach.

They walked in silence from the crystal cave, and into the strange marshlands of the surrounding area. 

Once they got aboard the ship once more, the man finally had more than just a few, small things to say. An explanation. 

"Earlier, before we left your planet, you asked why I kidnapped you,"

"Y-yeah," He stumbled out.

"Well, perhaps it is because I saw something of myself in you. I assumed you would know it, that you are force sensitive. What I feel within you is stronger than I have felt in most. You have power beyond what you likely recognize, and I wish to _foster_ such power, or more specifically, to _mold it._ As such, I wished to get you a weapon as soon as possible,"

"I-is that what this crystal is?"

"The crystal, no. Have you heard of the lightsaber? The weapons used by the Jedi and Sith,"

"This crystal, it's part of the lightsaber?"

"Yes, quite," The man gave me a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "With it comes great Power. There are many different supplies that you will need in order to build that lightsaber, most in-fact, can be found on a small planet, where most young Jedi are sent to train,"

"U-umm..." Corr understood almost immediately what he was suggesting, "We're going to that planet, aren't we?"

"How perceptive. Although more accurately, you will be going to that planet. I would be recognized in a second upon entering,"

"Okay...I can already assume you want me to gather the supplies to make a lightsaber, but how am I suppose to do that?"

The man lifted up a hand, and Corr's surprise, a dead body came floating through the air. It wore a strange uniform, with a Red star sitting on a helmet on its forehead.

"These are known as Delivery Men. They are an official service that prides themselves on working with the Jedi. A couple of days prior to this, I submitted a false order to the planet we are headed towards. it is specifically for the supplies that we would need to craft lightsabers of our own,"

"And...I'm assuming you want me to put on the uniform of a dead man," 

"Quite,"

-

He could've ran away, once he stepped foot on that planet alone. He had the helmet on (A little bit too big, but it worked), and apparently a reprogrammed droid, by his side. There was practically nothing stopping him, when he walked into the Jedi Temple. Hell, he reasoned that he would more than likely have better reception here, and he wouldn't be the captive of an actual Sith. But...He didn't; he didn't know why he didn't, he just _didn't._

"Hi, uh, y-yes, I'm here to receive the order for the Lightsaber pieces?" He asked awkwardly, staring at the man in brown robes in front of him.

"Official Droid, or I.D please," The man said, he seemed tired.

The droid bumbled up beside him, and extended a metallic claw from inside its husk. An image appeared, and the man scanned it with some weird holographic device. He glanced over at a screen, and nodded. 

"Right this way please," The man said, stepping out from behind his desk.

He was about seven feet tall, which surprised Corr, since he had looked like any other human would. As they walked, Corr past a couple of different rooms, one of which included a bunch of children training, another of which an old man sat in. He was green, and the exact opposite in height to the seven foot man in-front of him. He looked for a few seconds, in-which the man had enough time to open his eyes and smile.

"Other things to do you have," The thing (She?) said in a garbly voice that broke Corr out of his stupor.

"R-right, yeah," He said quickly, running off down the hall towards the man.

Finally they made it towards a small, thin bridge. The seven foot tall man in front of him didn't seem to have any problem walking across it, despite the horrifying height. Corr stepped out onto the bridge, and the wind immediately crashed into him. He took a moment to blink, and reorient himself. His eyes glanced over the edge, and found himself looking towards a distance he couldn't even begin to properly see. It almost looked as if the drop fell straight through the entire planet. He took another step, swallowing, as he tried to force himself to look back towards the seven foot man, who was about to leave him behind entirely. Another step, and he gained just the smallest bit more confidence. Finally, he resided to run as hard as he could, across the entire length of the bridge.

When he made it to the other end, he needed an entire moment to catch his breath and to regain his confidence.

"C-can you wait up a minute?" He asked the man.

The tall man glanced back around, and looked towards the state of his companion, "Oh, quite, I apologize. I often forget the fears of other species that I meet. What is that fear called again?"

"Fear of...Heights," Corr replied, steadying himself against the wall, breathing in, and then forcing it out.

"Ah, yes, fear of heights. That is one of the more common amongst the humans, am I correct?"

"Y-yeah," He spits the words out, and then stands up tall, "Alright, let's keep going,"

They walk all the way to a dark chamber, upon which the seven foot tall man uses a keycard to access. Finally, they gain access to the Supply Chamber, and the man gives him all the necessary pieces for his equipment, and five others.

"Have you ever been to the school for the Jedi?" The being beside him suddenly asks.

"U-uhh...Why do you ask?"

"Well, I can feel a sense of the Force about you. It is lingering, powerful for certain,"

He quickly tries to think of something, anything that he can use as a lie. Suddenly, a small story forces itself into place, "Yes, yes I u-used to be. I got rejected, however,"

"Ah, I see, and so you went into one of our other programs, that might still allow you to use your abilities,"

"Y-yeah,"

The man nodded, a sad smile on his face, "I hope one day you might be able to try again,"

"Sure, yeah, I would that too," Corr says, trying to speed things along.

Once they have everything, it's back over the bridge, and towards the ship once more.


	2. Red Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corr is forced to learn more, as they fly through the darkness.

In the darkness, he held a crystal. There was one light on in front of him, upon which the only thing he could see, was his master. The man still had not given him a name, and didn't seem as if that would happen at any point soon.

"Any anger, any sorrow, any pain, any hate that you have, will be forced into this stone. You will not hold back in any regard, you will put everything you feel, everything you think, right into the burrows of this crystal, and you will _change_ it. Do you understand?" The man asks, eyes of red looking into his soul.

"Yes...Yes, I understand," The boy replies, only barely keeping his footing.

He doesn't want to do this. Doing this feels as if it's that one step in the wrong direction. It feels like the kind of thing that inevitably leads towards a spiral, and he can barely believe that he's being forced to do it. He doesn't even know this man, and it was likely only yesterday that he was kidnapped (though it is hard to tell in the lightless abyss). He breaths in, and looks towards the crystal.

The glimmer of green light, has already slightly changed with those thoughts. It's not as shiny as it was when he first found it. Now, when he looks at the crystal, it looks as if there's a fog in the center. It doesn't look _corrupted,_ but it does look _changed._ He keeps staring at it.

Before the man said that, he said that he would do it for the entire day, and if it wasn't corrupted by the time the day was over, he would be floating in the vacuum of space. 'Likeness means nothing to me if you are useless', the man had said. So he stares at the stone, begging it to change, for something to happen. There isn't any emotion that he can feel besides fear, a deep seated fear that's running through the back catalogs of his heart. What the hell is he supposed to do? He's trapped with a man with red, burning eyes, that doesn't seem to feel anything other than hatred.

The crystal still hasn't been changed beyond that same smokey aboriginal tang in the center. He keeps trying, thinking about anything that he can. His head starts to wander off, switching from thoughts about the crystal, to thoughts about home, a place he's very unlikely to see again. It used to be sunny, home did. There was a time when he was little, where he could remember being able to go out everyday, before the chancellor came. A man with dark red hair, and a forceful guard. They took as much money as they could from the residence, taxing and taxing, forcing as much from the peasants until they **bled them dry.**

A feeling surges before Corr can understand what he's doing. He clenches the crystal in his fist, and feels his hand begin to shake. The man looks up at him, but he doesn't care. His mind is forced backwards, shoved straight into that one, dark night; a night he'd been forcing himself to forget ever since it happened.

-

_The sky was swirling with red because of that dreaded device. It blocked out the sun, forced radiation onto the surface of the planet. Nobody was allowed to go out, nobody was allowed to open their doors. It killed all of the crops in a millisecond, anything you hadn't harvested, forcefully gone. Corr looked out the window, towards the dying plants, and even some of the cattle that hadn't made it inside in time. He was crying. He was crying because his father wasn't home. His mom was in the other room, and he could hear her sobs. He had tried to call him, to see if he was alright, but he hadn't picked up the walkie talkie that he walks kept._

_Suddenly, a banging on the door shifted Corr's attention. He ran towards the doorway, and forced open the latch for the window. He looked out at the burning shutters, and the fruit in the fruit stands all shrivelled and dry. But right in-front of him, sat a horrifying, decaying image. A man's face with melted eyes and chapped lips. There weren't any teeth left on the man, but he could immediately recognize who it was, and it hurt him to see._

_"P-p-p-p..." he could somehow hear the man through the other side of the door, through the swirling wind, and the loud, blaring speakers, "P-p-p..." And he knew what the man was trying to say, what his **father** was trying to say._

_He didn't hesitate, grabbing the latch. That was when his mom walked out of the other room, just as he pulled the door opened. Something happened in a flash, he put his arms up over his head, and screamed, just as he saw his mother disintegrate into the same, pooling mess, that his father was turning into. He tried to say a word, but the world turned white._

_When they opened again, he was alone. Two melted bodies sat on either side of him. He couldn't remember what happened, and a part of himself, something deep down inside of his brain, maybe in his soul, was forcing him to forget who the pooling vomits of organs and bloody skin had been._

-

Back in the present, Corr bared his teeth. The memory came flooding back into his system, like some sort of tsunami. All at once, the sorrow forced itself into the frontal lobe of his brain. But he didn't want to feel it, he didn't want to feel the sorrow, so he channeled it into something else, something other than the pain.

The crystal was burning in his hand, so he threw it. Before he could contemplate what he was doing, he threw it straight at the man across from him. A feeling in the back of his mind coursed through, telling him to be cautious, but he ignored it. The memory of the chancellor's red hair, and the man's red eyes began to bleed together. He didn't comprehend what he was doing, when he lunged straight at the other man's throat.

"That memory was never repressed," The man said, as he stopped Corr in midair.

Corr, falling back into his senses asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"You used the force to make yourself forget,"

"How do you know...About-"

"I could see it too. A Force Memory is a powerful thing. It can oftentimes cause an accidental Telepathic Link, for a short moment," Corr breathed in, just now noticing he had frozen in his breathing, as he was set down, "The point is, I can understand your anger, and as such, you will not be hurt for your attempt on my life,"

A crystal was carefully floated back into his possession. When he looked at it, he saw that the green was gone, "I-is it-"

"No. It will not be that easy. You will need to concentrate on that enemy, harness its emotion. Than you might accomplish it,"

They sat in silence for awhile, each focusing on their respective crystals. Corr looked down at his occasionally, seeing the steadily blooming red sheen, and wondering what it said about him, that his hate was getting steadily easy to conjure, as the time went along. He elected, perhaps out of self-preservation, to simply not think about it. Instead, he poured energy in at a constant pace, keeping focus on that chancellor's dark red hair.

"You're done," The man said, bringing Corr out of a stupor.

He looked down at a gem made of red-light. It was almost beautiful, as the inferno within swirled in and out. He looked towards it for a few moments, blinking away black dots in his vision. When his focus was fully restored, he asked what he was to do next.

"Next, I will give you a pamphlet on how Lightsaber construction works, and you will make yours. You will not make it using your hands, or any other orifice,"

"U-umm..."

"I will explain how, once I've found the pamphlet," He rummaged around for a bit, finally finding a small book; he threw it towards Corr.

Corr caught it on reflex, and flipped open the book. There were three pages, a step-by-step guide of construction. He put the book down, and waited for the unnamed man to respond.

"You will use the Force; not, however, in the way that the Jedi would use the force. You will, in a sense, force the force to do as you command it. You will impose your will upon the universe, channeling it through your emotions,"

Corr nodded hesitantly, looking down towards the shapes before him. Some were screws, and other such complicated pieces. They were small, difficult, and he doubted he'd even be able to position them with his hands, let alone without their guidance. But, if he had that sort of power, wouldn't it technically be easier? Without the need for hands, he'd be able to put them into place, shifting and rearranging as easily as a thought or a whim. The thought of that almost made his heart flutter slightly. Being able to do something like that...He had to admit that the thought was enticing. It was like the power fantasies that he had when he was kid. Back when he played with the others, and they played Jedi and Sith, clone and human, if you got to be the more powerful one, you always had ten times more fun. 

"Channel my emotions," He whispered under his breath, as he stared at the pieces.

The first thing to move, moved after what felt like an hour. He had had a difficult time wrapping his brain around exactly _how_ he was supposed to do what he needed to. The lightsaber he had on his manual wasn't at all like any lightsaber he'd seen in the books. It had a weird, curved handle, which seemed difficult to put together with the pieces. He felt like he was trying to do rocket science on a grain of sand, and it just wasn't working out for him. He breathed in, and tried again, forcing his emotions into the air, feeling a strange, static sensation running along his skin, and then attempting to push that _out._ He felt the same blind, almost slimy feeling, as a grip unlike anything he'd ever felt, wrapped around one of the pieces. It jolted to the air in a strange, unsteady, rocky movement. Then his concentration broke as the ship shifted just one millimeter to the left.

He wanted to scream. The frustration piled on with the difficult task at hand was working him up, and he was on the edge of his seat, teeth gritted. Corr almost lost his patience, before he remembered the Sith Lord, seated not too far from him, steering the ship. Breathing in, he overlooked the manual. The gem-like thing was supposed to be set in the middle of the device, so maybe he should start with that as the core mechanic, and try not to focus on anything else. When he was using his emotions, his anger, the crystal was the easiest to lift into the air, and so he did just that. Then, he tried to split his concentration. He imagined a small particle-beam like thing stretching out from the crystal, and onto some of the other objects. Carefully, with most of his focus on the crystal itself, he lifted three other pieces into the air. His heart was beating now, having those three pieces up with the crystal. A feeling rose deep from his bones, like something beyond just the static, as he managed to place the pieces into their proper order. 

Flipping the page, he worked carefully on the second part, the second layer. This one was more complicated, involving a lot of screws, and a lot of other complex pieces. He breathed in, and started putting some of the screws in-place, splitting that split concentration into a further node of pure effort and emotion. It was getting to be surprisingly draining. The effort it took to keep his emotions in place, and keep everything running smoothly was starting to wear him down. Yet he went on with the same effort nonetheless, until he finally finished with page two.

Finally, came page three. All this really included was the outer layer, and a couple of other set pieces somewhere along the outside. He took a breath in, and started setting them into place.

"I did it!" Corr shouted victoriously, as the lightsaber landed onto the workshop table.

"Good, now take it apart with the Force, and start again," The man said from the other room.

Corr stared towards the lightsaber, yet again, another realization pounding into his veins. He took the lightsaber, and turned it on. Pure crimson flashed out at him, anger and hatred in a cesspool staring straight into his very soul. He almost flinched as he saw it. Now was his moment. He could kill that man and then...And then what? He didn't know how to pilot a spaceship. He didn't know half a thing about piloting spaceships, and it's not like the Force itself was going to help him, it likely barely even cared about him.

He shut off the lightsaber with the same smooth motion, and placed it back down. With one breath, he dismantled it. Surprisingly, dismantling things with the force was a lot easier than putting them together. He kept that as a note, in-case he might need it later. Than, with a steady breath in, he got started on putting it back together once more.

When he was done the fifth time, the nameless man told him that that was enough. Which means he officially had a lightsaber. He turned it on again, studying the same red energy emitting from it. It was rumoured that these objects could cut through any material that the user wanted them to. Meaning, what he was looking at right now, could kill anything, or could break anything. He looked towards it with a special sort of awe.

"Get some sleep. You will want it for where we are going next,"

"Where are we going?" Corr inquired, turning the lightsaber off.

"A place far away from inhabitants,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like or dislike this chapter, let me know what you think!


	3. The Way Of The Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There they sit, and there they learn. From Sith to apprentice, something new is born.

"This was once the land of an empire. Do you know what happened to it?" 

"N-no," Corr replies, as he looks towards the foggy, empty planet; there doesn't even appear to be a hint of trees, just grass, miles and miles of grass in each distance.

"The force happened. There lived a Jedi who presided over these lands. One day, he proclaimed that all people here were Evil. He _claimed_ they had a mysterious link to the dark side of the force. Can you guess what he did to these people?"

Corr's voice was monotone as he replied, "He massacred them,"

The man nods, "Quite right. You will find, throughout history, that the Jedi do this often. They contort their views and their beliefs so that they might use them against people unlike them,"

"I..." Corr trails off, "I thought they were the good guys," He still isn't sure he should even believe this man, but there's no need to say that out loud.

The man without a name, however, is honest, "Most of the time, yes. You will find, however, that is most certainly not always the case,"

"W-why are you telling me this?" They step away from the hood of the ship, and out into the foggy land, upon which time has marked away all hints of civilization.

"What's good can sometimes be evil, and what's evil can sometimes be good," The man repeats a proverb as if he's heard it ten times over, "That is the reason I tell you,"

They walk along for a little while, getting so far from their ship that their incapable of seeing it.

"Get your lightsaber," He commands.

"But I didn-"

" **Get your lightsaber,** "

He blinks, mind suddenly awash with fear. The world around him seems to darken, as those two red eyes become the most dangerous things he's ever seen. Like Blood Red Moons hanging over him, throwing the world into shadow, a shadow that seems to bloom throughout the seeds of his existence. Only when the feeling starts to slowly fade from his chest, does he truly understand the meaning of the order. Cautiously, one hand lifts up, and points towards the direction of the ship.

Anger, just a moment, just a flash of it, and all in one second, a lightsaber shoots through the air, landing in his hand. Just as it touches his fingertips, the lightsaber of the man in-front of him lights up. He hardly has a moment to think, a moment to put the lightsaber up. They clash in midair, small, fiery sparks popping off from them. He stars towards the man that he's supposed to call master in a moment of shock.

"You didn't bring me out here just to kill me....D-di-did you?" He tried desperately to ask.

"No," He replies simply, "Now attack,"

He doesn't want to disobey and incur the same reaction again, so he pulls his lightsaber away, and haphazardly swings it towards the man. It connects to his lightsaber, and then he pulls back. Corr tries to think, to comprehend what's happening, but it's too late. The lightsaber is flying at his face, and the only thing he can do is...He ducks to the side, moving quickly, as he brings the lightsaber up to swing it at the man's face. Again he's blocked, and stuck in a sticky situation. He dodges back, as the lightsaber _spins around his own._ Thoughts start racing, as he dodges to the side, just barely missing the edge of the laser. Than, it comes flying straight back towards his neck, and he's forced to dive towards the ground. Just as he does, the man rushes forwards, lightsaber going straight towards his throat once more.

Split second decisions. His mind barely comprehends what it's doing, as an emotional surge causes him to force a hand straight towards the rod that could melt through it. He _stops_ the hand rushing a lightsaber towards his throat, and slowly, steadily, stands up. With his hand outstretched, he advances. Yet just before he can get that far, the lightsaber flies into his master's other arm, and swings straight towards his own. He blocks, losing concentration, and nearly keeling over from the reaction of the two blades. For a moment, he feels certain he's about to die, as his mind visibly hiccups in an attempt to regain concentration. The lightsaber lifts through the air once more, and stops directly above his head.

"You're dead," The man says as he sheaths his saber.

"I..."

"Fought well for your first time, without any understanding of forms. We'll have to teach you those later,"

-

The first few days on the empty planet were, strange, to say the least. Both the boy and the man didn't talk all that much, besides when it came to their training missions. The man would disappear for what appeared to be hours at a time, and then reappear with food. It was only on their tenth day on that planet, did any real interaction converse within them once more.

"I know you said you took me from my planet, because I'm similar to you but, surely you had other motivations," The boy said, phrasing it as more of a statement than a question.

The man had been baselessly flipping his lightsaber through the air, always managing to catch it by the handle rather than the blade, as if probability meant absolutely nothing to him, "Yes, I do have other motivations," The man said simply.

"I...Am I privy to that information?"

The man regarded him cooly, yet not without emotion, "Have you ever heard of the rule of two?"

"No," He replied simply.

"It is a rule amongst the Sith. A Sith, at some point within their career, will train another. They will not take more than one apprentice. This apprentice will usurp them, they will kill their master. I myself, killed my own master, as you will do to me. The reason I chose you, was because I saw _potential_ within you. I hope to foster you, in short,"

"So...You hope for me to, learn from you,"

"Rather than learning from the Jedi, yes," The man replied simply, "Now, let's get onto another lesson, Lightning,"

Corr had been able to manifest Telekinesis rather easily, after learning how to do it to make his lightsaber. As of late, they had been practicing with larger and larger objects, until eventually, they had gotten to the ship itself. Whilst telekinesis on shorter objects was a lot easier than it was on larger objects, when putting enough hate, or enough pain into a specific medium, he found that he could at least lift it off of the ground itself; getting it any higher however, was a different story. Force Lightning seemed to be something different altogether, however...And it wasn't something he was managing easily.

His master was unforgiving, when it came to failing to use the lightning itself. Each time that he was unable to get it out first, he would get shocked with the full brunt of his Master's power. They looked at one another from across that distance, and he tried to force himself to summon it. He had his hand out, and he took a deep breath in. The focus of Lightning was a focus on Anger, but not just anger, it focused on his unbridled anger, a rage that was so centrally focused on the pure likeness of an element, that when pushed _outwards,_ it maintained the pure power that lightning itself had.

Lightning slammed into him, and he fell onto the ground. His muscles locked and jolted, and the familiar black points marked against his skin. Wincing, he picked himself up off of the ground. The Lightning itself did hurt, but unlike a person without force sensitivity, it wasn't going to kill him. Slowly, he picked himself up, and looked towards the man across from him.

"I'm almost convinced this isn't something a Sith in training should be able to learn," Corr said.

"Clever," The man remarked, "That is exactly why I'm making you learn it,"

Corr grumbled something about the ridiculousness of that man (something that the man heard, but made no comment about), and then raised his hand once more. They stood across from one another, and Corr fell to the ground with the shock of lightning. When he picked himself up, he was doubly enraged, and shoved his hand outwards. His anger sparked for just a moment, and he thought he might've seen _something,_ before he was on the ground again.

After another hour of getting shocked, and forced down, his Master called the training off, and walked towards him. He was just getting back off of the ground, trying to shake the pain, when a lightsaber flew over his head. Immediately, he raised his left hand, and shot his own lightsaber straight into his palm. The man swung the lightsaber down, as he twisted out of the way.

"Clumsy," He snarled, swinging the blade at him again.

Corr was just barely capable of blocking the second slam of the blade. In the next, he dodged out of the way, attempting to kick his master in the stomach. The arching flip that he did completely failed to hit anything, and he landed on his legs once more.

"What did I tell you about fancy maneuvers in a fight?"

"It only works for the smaller one,"

"No," The man said outright, "It only works for the smaller ones. There's a difference. Smaller species can do that, not you. You have longer arms, longer legs, a long body in general. Trying a fancy maneuver when attempting to attack is foolish; only do such a thing when attempting to dodge,"

"I got carried away," Corr said, slashing his saber above his head.

"That will get you killed. Do not give me excuses," The man sounded properly angry.

Just as Corr went in for a jab, his master slammed a bout of force lightning across his skin. He stumbled back, surprised. Just as he was about to get his bearings, a blade flashed through the air, standing on a millimeter away from his throat, "Dead," His master remarked in a deadly whisper, "Practice your forms again. We will fight once more in fifteen minutes," 

Corr went about his exercices, switching between the three different stances he had been taught. One seemed far more focused on acrobatics than the others. He had thought to use those acrobatics in a circumstance that included a fight, but it seemed that this stance was meant more towards dodging, he tried to keep that in mind as he went about the form-practice. Finally, when those fifteen minutes were up, his Master walked out of the ship.

They stood across from one another, as his Master summoned his lightsaber. It flew to his hand from the ship.

"Why didn't you just bring it with you?"

"I was seeing if you would attack me whilst I was defenseless, you should have," The man replied, as the red glow ascended beside his cheek.

Corr ran with all of his might towards the man then, swinging his lightsaber down, and then towards the left. Than, with as much focus as he could maintain, he tried to put strength into his left arm. He slammed the blade towards the man's abdomen. But the blade was deflected with ease, leaving him unprepared for the counterattack. The man shot his blade forwards. Before Corr could react, lightning came from the hand holding the blade. 

There was a split second where the air seemed to slow down. The world around him appeared to _breathe outwards._ He looked towards the lightning in that split second, as it began to climb closer towards him, than, with all of the care in the world that he could manage, he rose his blade up in-front of his chest, and _blocked_ the lightning. The world began to speed up than, and he could see the lightning flashing across his blade, some pieces of the electricity trying to reach past, yet somehow being perfectly incapable. He looked towards the blade in awe, but the man didn't stop with his assault. He lifted his left hand, and pushed Corr backwards.

Corr landed with a loud bang against the side of the ship, but his lightsaber was still in-place, still blocking the arcs of blue. He thought quickly then, trying to see if there was anything at all that he could use. There was, there were plenty of things inside of the ship that he could take to his advantage. With his nonoccupied hand, he reached inside of the house with that strange feeling, and brought out the droid they had used. He threw the droid with as much force as he could muster, splitting his mind in half, as he screamed towards the pain. The droid flew around the lightning, creating a screeching sound, as it slammed into his master's body. The man fell towards the ground.

No time was wasted, as Corr ran with all of his might, even attempting to put some of the Force into his speed, although he wasn't sure if it was effecting anything. With his lightsaber drawn, he forced it straight down towards his master's head. But before he could get it down, his arm stopped in midair, and a knife was floated just above his throat.

"W-wha..." He couldn't get the words out to explain his confusion.

"The Jedi tend to rely on their Force abilities to beat their enemies. None of them think to use outside tactics, even when they are like Gods among Men. You will think outside the box, no matter how much power you have. Keep with you weapons such as blaster pistols, knives, explosives, any such tactic that you can think to use. Is this understood?"

"Y-yes..." Corr pushed the words out, sheathing his lightsaber as his master brought the knife back to its pocket.

"Good. We will be leaving tomorrow,"

"W-what..."

"You learned to Block. You learned Telekinesis, and how to attack, as well as how to use the force to make practical use of dodging capacities. Although not entirely complete, you have as well learned the basics of some of the most important Forms for a Sith. We leave tomorrow to find a Sith Holocron, so you might learn even faster,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel as if the chapters have been very good up to this point, but I'll keep writing them.


	4. The Holocron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corr and his Master land upon an ancient world. There, they meet two Jedi, seeking out the same Holocron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anybody who finds this likes it!! The ending was my favorite part to write.

When the shuttle landed against the old planet, Corr feels a strange sense of nervousness. He'd about to open his mouth to ask if his master feels it, when he responds to the thought, almost as if he listened in on Corr's thoughts.

"I feel it too. There are Jedi on this planet,"

Corr nods, lifting a hand up with a slight flash of anger. The lightsaber flies into his palm with no hesitation, and he takes a deep breath in. He's never honestly fought in his life, at least, not that he can properly remember. He's been trained the smallest amount by the man he's learned to call his master, but he's not sure if he's ready, he only really knows how to lift objects, and it's entirely doubtless that they'll know a lot more than he does. 

The door to the ship opens, and he finds that they're in the middle of a clearing in a jungle. Slowly, they walk from the ship. His master summons one of his lightsabers (he made another as they were flying), and walks ahead of him. At almost a casual rate, he cuts through the thicket, revealing the ruins of what used to be a great city. In the distance of that city, sits a gigantic pyramid with a red tip. Corr stares at the pyramid for a couple of minutes in awe. It's so much larger than the rest of the city, that the red tip almost reaches the clouds themselves, whilst the tallest building only manages to be half of the pyramid's height.

"That's..."

"A sith monument, back from the days of the Old Republic," His master replies, a strange sense of nostalgia thick in his voice, "Now, let's get moving,"

They walk down from the forest, and into the beginning of the city-proper. His master casually throws his lightsaber around, levitating it at moments, and then flipping it through the air. All the while, it casually lands in his hands again, the lazer barely ever getting close to his skin. When he's done practicing his use over the force, he disengages the light itself, and throws it into a sheath by his side. 

Corr, for his part, tries his best to mimic that of his master, or at least, to the best he can without injuring himself. He starts with simple levitation as they're walking, making it rise above his hand, and into the air in-front of him. It's, a lot harder than it looks. His concentration on his anger isn't enough to keep it in place. There are moments, during that walk through the city, where he nearly sliced his own hand open, or caused the lightsaber to fall into his skull...Yet his master never once told him to stop, and he never felt the common sense to do so.

"Do you think the force protects us?" Corr asked, after his twentieth near-death experience.

"No," His master said with a resounding quality, "It might protect the Jedi, however,"

He nodded, grabbing the lightsaber from the air, deciding that that was the moment where he should stop trying to get himself killed. 

Just as the lightsaber slammed into his arm, a pounding sound came from their left. Corr looked over, as his master grabbed his lightsaber. The pounding came again, and with the force of a thousand battering rams, a gigantic monster came bursting through a wall. He looked over it in surprise, unable to react, or even say a word, as the wild creature looked into both of their eyes. It had pale green skin, and wild, blood red eyes. Two horns were sticking out of its forehead, aimed in their direction, and it had feet like hooves, which were slowly pawing at the ground.

The thing yelled, and charged directly towards them.

Corr was frozen in fright. His body was stuck to the ground, and his breathing was shallow. The world around him faded away, until it was only him, and the gigantic monster. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was vaguely aware of the man jumping out of the way, fading into the shadows, watching with two yellow/red eyes. His breath came in another shallow gasp, as the thing let out a gigantic roar, and began running towards him, intent on ramming him in.

As those two pitch-red eyes came closer. a feeling jolted in the very center of Corr's stomach. _Fear._ The fear ran deep into every corner of his brain, pervading any possible thought as they attempted to come up; his hands were unable to move, and he could feel his body going into a tremorring stand-still.

 _"Is this how I die?"_ The thought was centered somewhere deeper than just his consciousness, a tremor even deeper than the one in his stomach shocked the world around him, _"I don't want to die,"_

A taste like ash ran through his mouth. Something deeper than just pain, further than just rage, and darker than just fear, intermingled in the pit of his stomach. His hand raised in pure defiance, pushing the weight and the air around him into a dagger like point in front of the lightsaber. His feet rushed forwards, as he speared through the monster in-front of him.

The gigantic being shuddered. Its head was split into near two, and the lightsaber stood directly before him, its red glow blooming through half of his head. Corr blinked, looking at the blade, and at his own shuddering body. Something felt _different,_ as if he'd been changed in some way he couldn't yet understand. The feeling faded a moment later, and he nearly collapsed from the sudden pounding in his heart. Breathing in, he stepped away from the beast, and collapsed against the ground.

"W-what..." He breathed out, unable to properly explain the feeling coursing through him; _relief? Horror?_

The man with the red/orange eyes was already out from the shadows. A part of him felt as if he should be enraged at the man, but...He wasn't. Instead, all he properly felt was, non-surprise. He already knew that this planet was meant to be a test, and he could've already assumed that he would've been left to die if he didn't make it, but still, he still felt like he should be allowed to be angry by himself.

Getting himself up, the boy walked with his master. They made their way through most of the city without much of a problem. Finally, they got to the pyramid.

"Is the pyramid itself the holocron?"

"No," The man replied, "The holocron is deep within the pyramid proper. I assume that the Jedi have already made their way inside, as we have not seen them,"

With those words, his master lifted up a beacon of red light, settled deep within his palm. The red light seemed acidic to the sight, as if it was burning through the mantle of the universe, corrupting everything in its path. It reached a part of the pyramid, and stretchings of light reached out all along this side of the pyramid. After a moment, the bricks disappeared, leaving only darkness, and slight streams of light in their wake. Corr walked through behind the man, and found himself in a deep, empty cavern.

"Hmm, funny, they don't seem to be anywhere in sight," He sounded almost disappointed, "Well, the holocron is directly in this room, so I don't see any point in waiting,"

There was a slight smile on his face, which disappeared an instant later. They walked forwards into the dark chamber, each using their lightsabers as a source for light, as they walked forwards into the dark. Finally, they got to what appeared to be a platform of some sort, leading downwards. They were about to walk towards it, when the sound of two people could be heard.

"You who goes there, show yourself!" One of them shouted.

They turned around, and were met with one man, and a woman. Each of them had lightsabers drawn, blue and green respectively.

His master didn't turn around, and instead laced just the smallest bit of that same, strange energy, into the stairs in-front of them. As he did, a light began to slowly dim into the surrounding area. It was an interesting color, mixing in green, red, blue, and purple, all at once. The colors moved around the room at an endless array, so that when his master _did_ turn around, he almost looked as if he was just part of a party in some underground district. 

"So you've made it,"

"The sith are attracted to this place, like moths to a flame," The woman said, so angrily that it caught Corr off-guard; weren't the Jedi supposed to be the controlled ones?

"Just as you are attracted to your sources of information, I suppose," The man beside him said, "So what brings you to this specific one?"

The woman shook her head, "I will not tell you my reasons. Enough with the talk; either die by my blade, or submit,"

"Is the one beside you your padawan?" The man asked patiently, his eyes narrowing.

"What of it?" The woman replied, her voice bitter and callused.

"If you wish for me to die by your blade, than he," He pointed towards Corr, "Dies by _his,_ " He pointed towards the assumed padawan.

Corr looked over at the man incredulously, " _Fine._ I was thinking to _spare him,_ but if you think so little of him, and want him to die from your pride, than so be it,"

The boy across from Corr looked nervous. His lightsaber was active, and he looked even less ready for a fight than Corr himself felt. Yet still, when their masters ran towards another, they had no choice but to confront one another. Corr ran forwards with his blade, intent upon maiming the boy in a way that would leave him incapable of fighting again, and the other boy raised his lightsaber in immediate deflection.

It was surprising, the moment that it happened. The connection between their two lightsabers left an unexplainable feeling deep in Corr's chest, almost similar to the feeling he'd encountered earlier, but different, more...Esoteric. The other boy seemed to feel it too, because his eyes went wide with a strange sort of awe. The two looked at each other, neither quite comprehending just _what_ they were feeling. When their lightsabers lifted off of each other, their momentary bond ended, and the true fight began.

The padawan's lightsaber lifted towards the Sith Apprentice. He barely had enough time to block, emotions swirling as his hand hand lifted into the air above him. Some impulse caused him to use the force to try to lock the blade in place. The other boy did the same, teeth gritting, as they gnashed against each other. The padawan broke first, as the force of emotions in Corr's mind surged forwards. The boy backed away in surprise, eyes wide, as the Sith apprentice rushed forwards as best as he could. His swings with the blade were wild, landing in a fury, as the other boy did his best to dodge. He berated the boy, until he had his back pushed up against a wall.

"NO!"

A voice surged through his ears, deep into his bones. He didn't comprehend what was happening until it was too late. His, entire, body....His entire body lifted through the air, slamming against the wall all the way on the other side of the room. The world swirled with a strange sort of clouded mist, and the only thought he managed to have, before it all started to turn dark, was that, _he should be dead._

One woman stood above him, her lightsaber just above his throat. He could see it almost entirely clearly, strangely enough. He thought that she was about to kill him, but something about the muscles rippling in her skin displayed something akin to strain. Even though he could feel the blood welling in his mouth, he still wanted to ask why she was trying to hard, when she could just move down and stab him. That was when a realization swirled around in the back of his head, gently making its way around the surface curvature of his skull. She couldn't move, because the force was being used on her.

"H-" He coughed, blood dropping from his mouth; he really needed to stop stumbling on his words, it was annoying as shit, "Could you focus on healing me, instead of...Trying to stop the enemy?" He knew it was a little bit ungrateful to ask, but the world was tipping out of shape, "I'm a lot more useful...When I'm in better...Shape,"

The man had a strange sound in his voice when he replied, something Corr couldn't quite recognize, "Shut up,"

A couple of moments later, Corr was on the other side of the room, his lightsaber in his hand, and feeling at least slightly better. 

With the ability to think clearly, came something else entirely. Corr felt _angry._ More than that, he felt absolutely _pissed._ This woman had thrown him halfway across the room, nearly broken his spine, and then ran after him with the intent of busting her lightsaber through his neck, _and they were the ones intruding._ God knows that they wouldn't have fought, if they hadn't just _barged in,_ acting like the entire universe was fucking theirs.

He tried to calm himself down, but the feeling only got stronger the more he thought about it. He'd nearly been killed, by some self righteous, overzealous, religious _asshole._ There was no way, in any absolute capacity, that he was going to let something like that go. 

Corr grabbed his lightsaber, and stared towards the woman. The padawan was running towards him again, but he didn't care about the boy. He lifted one hand, and felt the boy rise into the air. He held the boy in a chokehold, throwing him across the room, and towards the door. His body flew outside. The woman looked towards him, and he could see her body-language change. Something akin to _duty,_ came upon the woman's eyes. She ran towards the door, leaving behind his master, who she had been fighting just a moment before. But Corr wasn't going to let her get away with that. _He was_ not _going to let her leave._ With one hand lifted up, and a feeling of absolute rage, he _screamed._

A shockwave travelled from his mouth, slamming directly into the woman. She catapulted across the pyramid, slamming into one of the walls. Corr didn't hesitate. He ran forwards, lightsaber slamming through her neck.

_Lightsaber slamming through her neck._

He looked at the blade of light in surprise. His hand was in the position, and he saw what had just happened...He had been the one to do it even. Corr looked at the blade, he stared towards it. From behind him, he heard a roar of pure outrage. A boy was running towards him, and he didn't know what to do. He lifted the lightsaber, and reflected the other with pure shock. In a momentary fragment that appeared to last for hours, he pushed away the other lightsaber, and moved his forwards, slamming straight through the other boy's chest.

His heart stopped mid pound; both of theirs did, one from horror, and the other from an end.

The other boy fell to the ground, corr's lightsaber dropped from his hand. A feeling unlike any other tore through his chest, leaving him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!!


	5. The Holocron Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so there it was, steeped in a dark red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that anyone who finds this likes the plot so far!

Corr was silent, as they walked down the steps. The man said nothing, as they finally descended into that deep pit of darkness. Each with a lightsaber in-hand, they looked towards that vast empty space, with only a few stones to step upon. Neither of them said a word, as they used the force to jump from stone to stone, his master made no comment on his newfound ability, and the boy said nothing about the challenge it presented to hold himself in the air for so long upon his jumps.

Only when they landed at the Holocron, did Corr say anything.

"Is it worth it?" He asked, his voice hollow.

The man stayed silent.

"Is it worth it dammit! Is the power that I can gain from this, worth the lives it'll force me to take!?" His voice choked up, "Please, tell me that I didn't kill them without a reason,"

"She would've killed you," The man replied, his voice low, almost as sorrowful as Corr's own.

"But the padawan? He was as hold as I am. W-we could've..." _we could've brought him along._

"He was already too far into his training, and do you really think he would've decided to come to the dark side so easily?"

The boy choked up on the tears that were now brimming in his eyes. He tried to stop them, to refuse to show weakness in the sight of this man, but they fell anyways, descending from his cheek, and sizzling against the top of his lightsaber. The force moved around in the center of his chest, roiling around in the center of his being, before bursting inwards, causing a sort of implosion, a feeling of deeper sorrow than he'd ever get the chance to feel again. He didn't collapse again, this time, he kept himself upright.

"It isn't _right._ Why would she do that? Why would she rush to fight us at first sight..."

The man beside him shrugged, "Some see the Jedi as beings of pure good, and those of the Sith as pure evil. In most cases, they are correct, I can assure you of that. Perhaps her vision was marred by her own beliefs?"

Corr choked back another sob, a strangled thing that still leaked slightly from his throat. When he got himself under control again, he lifted a hand, and grabbed the holocron. He'd made his choice. Maybe he'd never have all the power he'd need, but he'd do his best to make them see, not every Sith is evil and not every Jedi is good. When his hand wrapped around the holocron, ten thousand years of memories rushed through his skull. Ages of making and correcting formations and fighting styles, rushed directly through his skull. The inner-workings of Force Lightning, and how to operate it, along with a couple of other things. A Force Shout appeared before him, a man screaming with pure emotion, pushing soundwaves into a physical reaction.

"So what...I just know how to fight now...Just like that," The boy didn't have the same tone that he would've before they'd come into the pyramid, but the slightest edge of cynicism was there.

"Yes," The man replied simply, "It is the benefit of using the more Powerful side of the force,"

"And what about the abilities," He lifted his hands, trying to cast the lightning...Nothing happened, "Guess those are still things that I need to practice on,"

"I'd think you'd be capable of casting at least one in the presence of the Holocron," The man said, his voice inexplicably encouraging.

"Why?" The boy asked, a bit tired, and not quite in the mood to try anything else.

"Just try,"

He summoned as much emotion as he could bare, and stretched his hands outwards. In a moment, there was a glimmer of shadow, and something elongating into his hand. A spear of pure darkness appeared, and then promptly vanished. The boy felt even worse, and clutched at his head, a pounding headache now adding onto his already troubled feelings.

"Can we just...can we just go,"

-

They sat on the ship in silence, sifting through the center of space. 

Every time Corr tried to close his eyes, he felt an anger that he couldn't exactly comprehend. It moved through the back of his mind, coursing like it did back inside the pyramid. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face above his dying body, the lightsaber held in hand, moving straight towards his neck and stabbing through. He would open his eyes a moment later, seething in a backwater way. He took a gentle breath in, and twisted around in the makeshift bed. One of his hands lifted out in the same moment that the anger shifted, and the lightsaber flew into his hand. Looking towards it, he carefully attempted to move it back towards where it had been. It landed with a thud, but made it nonetheless.

He needed to do something, he eventually decided. But there wasn't anything he could _do._ He was stuck on a small ship, with a length of about four or five steps. Groaning, he got himself up, and went to the ships automatic coffee maker. He put a mug under, and clicked a button. Coffee slowly fell down into the mug, and when it beeped, he lifted it up. His master was asleep behind the steering controls, and he moved into the pilot's seat. The fact of the matter, was that he didn't know how to fly a ship. Corr was going to figure it out himself.

Picking up the holocron that they had stolen, he searched through its contents with its mind's eye, trying to see if any of the non-immediate information had something about it. After going through the same battleground techniques, and falling even further in, he only found more complicated Sith Abilities. Sighing, he placed the Sith Holocron to the side, and looked out to the darkness around him. On the radar (or map), there was a planet not too far away from them. It didn't seem to be the place that his master wanted to go to next, but there wasn't a harm in a pit stop for the night.

-

Corr was rather terrified that he had just killed them both. Yet to his surprise, the ship landed perfectly with only a few shudderings, and a rather disturbing sound that didn't seem to mean all that much. The next part was a slight bit more difficult. Corr didn't have an I.D. What he did have, however, was a lightsaber; but that lightsaber was shining red.

When the man in the helmet asked for his I.D, Corr acted as official as he could, and flashed the man his lightsaber.

"Is this an I.D enough, sir?" He acted, masking all of the emotions that begged to rush forth in that.

He was beginning to worried that he sounded too sarcastic, or too angry, when the man looked towards the lightsaber, and moved just the slightest amount in shock.

"Ah, a Jedi! Well it's a welcoming sight to see one upon our planet! Please, enjoy your stay,"

Even though he should be happy about the fact that his bluff had worked; he couldn't even bring himself to feel the slightest bit of relief about it. Corr walked past the man, and into the city proper. To his surprise, this city looked entirely different from his home city. There were cars flying in the sky above him, and the streets were made from a dark, gleaming metal, that didn't even look real. He walked forwards hesitantly, almost afraid to fall off the side of the universe. When one of his feet did actually slip through the dark metal, he gained a strange sense of something cold passing through his skin. He had thought he'd landed on the city's bottom, but that seemed to be quite the opposite. He wasn't even sure the city had a bottom, now that he saw the vast drop below him.

After the initial fear lingering in his stomach travelled off, Corr walked over to one of the cars. It had four central wheel-type things on the side, each with a glowing neon light, and some air-distortion keeping it in the sky.

"Do these belong to anybody?" He asked the man smoking a Deathstick beside one of them.

"Nah, they're rentals. Cost as much as you ride em,"

"In miles, I'm assuming," Corr replied with, staring at one curiosly.

He didn't have any money, but then again, he didn't intend on staying...He just wanted something to do.

"Yeah, pretty much. That and a cos'ly fee,"

With a sigh, he looked away from the car, "You seem like the kind of person who likes to get into fights," Corr stated plainly.

"Oh? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

_I could cut you in half, vertically and horizontally, gouge out your eyes, shout you off of the si-_

He blinked, the thoughts disappearing with the action, "Nothin' against you, I assure, merely that I'm looking for the kind of place that someone can earn some money doing something like that,"

The man was looking at him with some kind of fear, but when he swallowed, that sly grin appeared back on his face, "Ah of course! Lookin' for some doe in an honest fight! Well say no more, I know a place. It's in the underground, if you're too afraid to go, I'll understand," His tone was slightly sarcastic, and filled with an overly cheery impersonation of a man trying to sell something way passed what it should really cost.

Corr had never been in a fight, but after having his mind-flashed with the Holocron, he didn't think it would be all that difficult, "If you're willing to take me for free, I'll give you a quarter cut of whatever I earn,"

-

He awoke in the darkness, save for the gentle, pulsing red light of the holocron. Looking around, he could feel the difference in the atmosphere, the shift of no gravity, to the full on pull of it from the outside of the ship. Slowly, after a moment of composure, he summoned his lightsaber, ready for the enemy to attack. When none did, and the lightsaber showed the ship to be empty, he sheathed his lightsaber, and opened the door.

Looking out into the city, his face turned grim. Somewhere out there, his apprentice was likely to be getting into trouble. It's what he would've done at his age, attacking anything in sight in a full-on rage. The boy might not understand what was happening, but he did...And it was something that needed to be _controlled,_ sooner rather than later.

-

The man threw a fist, but he ducked under it, shooting out with one of his own. It slammed into the man's chin. As the man fell to the ground, he slammed another into the man's stomach. In a flurry, he threw his fists through the air as quickly as he could. The crowed had long since gone silent from the shock, as each opponent that went against the newcomer fell to the ground.

There was such a _difference,_ between the Jedi and these people without force sensitivity. Each move they made was so _slow,_ so _miniscule._ Even if he hadn't learned to fight, he probably could've kicked their asses. 

He swept one foot under the man's legs, and jumped on top of him, fist aiming directly towards his throa-

_Lightsaber directly in her throat. His hands grew clammy, and his legs grew cold, world seeming to brighten ten times more than it should._

"I yield, now get the hell off of me," The man said, spitting blood into his face.

He slammed a fist against the man's jaw.

"Hey what the hell man? He yielded, what the fuck are you doing?" Someone in the crowd yelled.

His hand clenched, and he could feel the entire room vibrate. None of the others reacted, so it was likely just him. Looking around, he found the man who talked, and one of his hands reached out.

 _"Stop,"_ The voice called out, and his hand stopped in mid-air.

"He's a criminal," Corr said, staring at the man.

"He's a human being. Have you forgotten already the horror laced into your mind? Have you forgotten, what it felt like to take a life, so shortly after you committed such an act. Have you forgotten yourself?!" The voice was angry, and it shivered something deep within Corr.

"I..." He choked up, "I need to..."

Stumbling, he got himself off of the wooden platform they'd been fighting on, and nearly fell into one of the multiple men he'd beaten into an inch of their lives. 

Clarity was slow to come, as he began to understand what he'd done. He looked towards the bottles they'd been selling him, and the money he'd wasted on them. His mind was forcefully cleared, something out of his control, and the man with yellow eyes stared into his. A clash that grew deeper than just the force, and into the feelings of the two. Corr could see a part of himself within that man, in the same way that the man could see a part of him in Corr. There was a deeper moment of relation, before the connection was severed.

"I did the same things as you, the first time that I killed. I did not have a Master to guide me, when I was young within the force, and when the Jedi branded me as evil, there was nothing I could do to stop them from trying to kill me. All I had was a knife and a blaster pistol..." 

Corr choked up, the tears building into his eyes again. He collapsed against the side of the wooden platform, and tried to hold himself together, but before he could do a thing to resemble a defense, the emotions came _crashing_ through.

"I just....I couldn't _control_ it. The emotion took over, and it was like I became something else, _someone_ else, and then when I looked down? When I looked down she was dead, and I was the one on top of her, not someone else, it was _me,"_ He started sobbing louder, as the man with red eyes picked him up, "And then the boy, _why did he have to do that?_ Why did he have to...Run at me, and then...And then _get himself killed,_ "

The man said nothing, as he carried the boy out of the fighting ring. When the man asked for his half, he threw the entire bag at him. They kept on walking, until they made it back to the ship.

"Don't ever fight a civilian, do you understand?" The man was looking straight into his soul as he said it.

"I..." He wiped away some of the lasting tears, and breathed in deeply, "Yes,"

"If an opponent gets the chance to yield, and they do, let them,"

He nodded.

"Don't use your anger this way. Use it for your _goal._ When you picked up that Holocron, you had one, I could see it in your eyes; as a sith, we all have our goals. Promise me on this one, you won't use your anger to fuel anything other than that goal,"

"I..." The boy's breath hitched, "I promise,"


	6. A Jailed City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corr and his master land upon a city in lockdown. They are permitted through, only on the base assumption that they belong to the Jedi Order of that city.

When the emotion wore off, and he wasn't that shaky anymore, the feeling seemed to supplant itself in his bones again. It was something that he couldn't explain, but he _knew_ it wasn't good. That sense of vibration deep within his bones, the emotion that shook tremors underneath his skin...There was something about it that held up to being distinctly _wrong._ Trying to shake off the feeling wasn't helping him. Each moment that he sat in the ship, pacing, summoning his lightsaber, dissecting it and putting it back together again, just seemed like another moment that he was wasting.

"I'm feeling antsy," He said out loud, more to himself than to his master.

"It's the Force," His master replied.

"Why does the Force feel like this? It didn't feel like this before,"

"The Force as the Jedi use it, is often an intuitional device, causing them to _react,_ more than _attack._ The force as the Sith use it, is the direct opposite. What you feel within your bones now is the need to _attack,_ whilst you are forced into a situation of pure _reaction,_ " The man paused, looking towards the device in-front of him, "It is why I often find ways to spend my time in battleships such as these. Find something more difficult than just dissecting your lightsaber, and you might occupy your mind,"

The boy nodded, looking around the ship. He settled, eventually, on just trying to lift as many things with his mind as he could. When he quickly learned that the ship was small enough or him to forcefully tilt it in any direction, he became antsy again. He looked over what his master was doing. Unfortunately, it was something that he couldn't entirely understand. His master's eyes were closed, but he wasn't actually _doing_ anything. So, being as antsy as he was, he asked.

"I am meditating," The man said, eyes opening just slightly.

"I thought only the Jedi did that,"

The man smiled, although it was not a happy smile, "The Jedi meditate to overcome their emotions, to strip their entire psyche of what makes them human in their core. For a Sith, it is just to opposite. We embrace our emotions in meditation, becoming them, enraging ourselves so that our power might increase. It is a good way to gain a steady fuel when practising with the Force,"

Corr nodded, and sat down on his makeshift bed. Closing his eyes, he took a steady breath in. That antsy feeling grew in its swell, as he forced himself to sit completely still, yet he forced the feeling of it aside, and focused on something darker, something he'd tried to avoid ever since he'd first seen it swallow him in his dreams. That one fateful moment, as the woman stood over him. 

The fear flashed through him, a deeper dread than anything he'd ever want to admit. It swirled along the insides of his stomach, and he breathed in gently, pushing himself further into it. As he spiralled further into that feeling, something unlike any other emotion began to dreg its way into the undercurrents of his chest, something he couldn't begin to describe, until it smashed into him with full force. An anger unlike any other, rising from his fear of death, defying the odds of the reality around him, twisting and warping the air in his lungs into something _more._ He took a deep breath, steeling himself, and fell into that feeling, deeper than he'd ever fell into an emotional resonance before.

-

_"It's not too late, y'know." A voice said in his left ear, "You could be a really powerful Jedi too. There's a spark in you, something that I've often seen within the Skywalker line,"_

_When he opened his eyes fully, he saw a woman in a white robe. She had white hair cascading down to her back, and a kind smile toying against her lips, "I wish you would. Not all jedi are as terrible as the ones you've met,"_

_For just a singular moment, his brain was delayed in processing what was happening around him. One moment, he had been steeped so deep in his emotions, and in the next, he was transported into some strange...dream? Was this some sort of dream?_

_"Yeah, it kinda is. I guess you could call it your first Vision. Many Jedi and Sith have them at some point, especially if someone like me or my brother takes interest in them," She had a slight frown on her face when she mentioned her brother, "Now, I'm not one to plead, but I'm just saying...It's on the table. You don't have to go down this path to achieve your goal. You could become a Jedi, and reform from within. There's so_ much _that you could d-"_

 _"Don't listen to her," An angry, jolting voice said, "She doesn't even understand the essence of reform. All she's ever done is watch from her high horse You know what it takes, the kind of anger and emotion_ needed, _to achieve a goal like that. All she ever does is spout enlightened bullshit from above, but never does anything herself,"_

_Corr tried to understand everything that he was seeing right now, but none of it made any sense at all._

_"W-who_ are _you people?" He blurted out._

_The woman blinked, and her brother smiled, "See, she isn't even giving proper introductions. Me? I'm the patron saint of the Dark Side. In other words, I am part of its Essence,"_

_"And I am the Light, all that could be good if you let it be,"_

_The man frowned a bit at that, "Don't say that you are explicitly good just because you hold the light side of the force,"_

_"I'm a better person than you!" She shouted indignantly, "With all of that power mongering, and your constant shouting, you've never learned how to CALM DOWN,"_

_"Umm, no offense...But I think you're the one who needs to relax," Corr said as calmly as he could, despite the small amount of fear that jolted through him as he heard her yell._

_"Quite right," The brother said, roping him with all the force that he could, "The boy knows what he's talking about,"_

_"Oh for the gods forsaken...."_

_-_

Corr opened his eyes, instantly recognizing the fact that they weren't in space anymore. He looked around, and took a gentle breath in.

"You've been in a trance for a half-hour,"

"Oh," He thought for a moment, "When did we land?"

"Ten minutes ago. There's some information you need to know before we get off: This is a Jedi controlled part of the planet. The city-state that we've landed on is in full lockdown. We were only able to land and not promptly get shot to death/forced back off of the planet because of my mind control of some of the guards. They are now convinced that we are Jedi, and as such, we need to act like the Jedi of this planet would. We need to flaunt our status," His words were laced with disgust as he said the information.

"Why are they on lockdown?"

"The Jedi are currently underground an investigation. This investigation will decide the fate of the people on this planet. They are convinced that the people of this planet may be corrupted by Dark Powers," 

Corr nodded, catching the drift of what was happening, "We need to stop them,"

His master nodded, "There's three different ways to go about that. The first is to take out the heads of state, or the Jedi that have appointed themselves in charge. The second, is to stage a rebellion. The third is to do both. We stage a rebellion, and take out the heads of state. Create confusion amongst the ranks of the Jedi, and appoint ourselves as momentary leaders, revealing ourselves as Sith, and show them that we are the better alternatives to their situation,"

"So how long are we going to stay here?" His mind was already racing, "If we have enough time, I need to get to know the locals, figure out who would be the most likely to attempt a rebellion, and how I should go about feeding it into them. I'm not that good at social things, but..."

The man in-front of him was smiling a devilish smile, "I intend on renting us rooms so that we might stay here over the next couple of months,"

Corr nodded at this. His heart was beginning to pound within his chest. His first _real_ war was starting. He was going to take this land back for the people, and he was going to do it with as much power as he could. All he needed was an army for this insurrection, and if everything went according to plan after that, he should be able to free the people from the hell that they were put under now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every faction is as they seem.


End file.
